


None but the Braves

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene taking part at end of Fight the Future movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None but the Braves

**Author's Note:**

> December 2009 Secret Santa @ [http://community.livejournal.com/xf_santa/ ](http://community.livejournal.com/xf_santa/)  
> Thank you for the wonderful opportuntity to connect with like-minded fans!  
> The request made by ****[](http://namarie24.livejournal.com/profile)[**namarie24**](http://namarie24.livejournal.com/) can be found here:[](http://community.livejournal.com/xf_santa/32939.html) community.livejournal.com/xf_santa/32939.html  
> The story is also posted here: [community.livejournal.com/xf_santa/43283.html](http://community.livejournal.com/xf_santa/43283.html)  
>  ****  
> Dedicated to **Namarie24 ~ Happy Holidays!**

Well here is my first ever story in the X-Files verse, I had fun doing it, even though I am not sure I met all the requirements of my Secret Santee.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!  
**

Title: **None but the Braves**  


**None but the Braves, by Pat**

 

_Dedicated to Namarie24, I hope you will have a wonderful Christmas and Best Wishes for the New Year. May this little work of fiction bring a little bit more joy to your world_.

 Setting: This is what happens following the last scene from the movie Fight the Future. The requirements were among others to have a missing scene or an AU story that could deal with colonization or not, displaying a romantic and non-resolved interaction between the protagonists…

Thanks to Angelus2hot for the help in reviewing this piece. All errors, mistakes and shortcomings are mine though.  
  
 

 

   
  
 

His hand is so big. I know I should have noticed it earlier but now that mine is lost in his, again, it’s the only thing I can pay attention to. It’s not like the last couple of weeks were easy on us. I almost lost him so many times, and each near death experience is as devastating as the last one. I still feel the shock of the magnitude of our discovery as well as the extent to which things would be concealed. It is wearing us thin. However, losing Mulder though would render all of this meaningless, a drop in the ocean.

I can’t even wrap my head around the fact we almost kissed. It is unfathomable! I would never condone an inter-office relationship of any sort and still it seemed so right. Mulder really became my cornerstone and maybe even a little my dream lover. I must be exhausted, I’ve never allowed myself to take that route but today, the only thing I want is to lean on him, leave behind all my worries, forget all the past hurts and just be with him.

For now, I’ll follow where he leads. I just don’t want to think anymore…

 

*** *** ***

 

She did not take her hand away. No, she melted against mine and I can feel the weariness seeping through her bones, muddling her beautiful spirit. I feel so powerless today. She should never be in such disarray and I couldn’t protect her. I’ve known confusion, but the chaos we just survived is hard to take. It still is a thousand times better than imagining a world without Scully. And that came so close to be. I shiver just remembering finding her all frozen, a single and alien tube keeping her alive and I want to kill something! I almost crush her delicate fingers before realizing that she is fine, she is here with me and she trusts me… more than I trust myself.

And that kiss… that could have been! She was superb! Dressed to kill, but even more notably she was there, completely. Focusing fully on me, she’d made any man feel like a champion, hers fully, and for a moment there I was that victorious man. Today, more than ever I can reminisce on all the times she backed me or advocated for the dark horse everyone wanted to kick; and the lump in my throat testifies to the value of her actions. She really must be the one for me!

 

*** *** ***

 

Her apartment was closer, so that is where they ended. The space is always so neat. He leads her to the table and gets the coffee going. She smiles. And that, alone, is the highlight of the day. He brings both cups to the table and sits next to her rather than across. He can’t let her see the fears in his eyes, the distress plastered on his face. So, instead he lets his arm fall on the chair behind her slumped shoulders; massage the tension lightly while bringing the coffee cup to his mouth. The warmth spread into his body, reinvigorating him and giving him the boost needed to see light shine at the end of the tunnel. After all he had Scully, their jobs were secure and he had a hope to find a cure to an upcoming cataclysm, he has been in worse places!

 

*** *** ***

 

She felt her whole body relax. His strong fingers were wreaking havoc with her nerves, bringing so much pleasure and so many questions… She knew in her heart of hearts that tomorrow she will have to set aside the past and center herself for the battles to come; But these fingers feel so good. The aroma of the coffee is doing the rest, bringing her back from the dead and into the living. After all, she had Mulder, their jobs were safe and they had a hope to find a cure for this alien infection, she had just survived the worst of what she could imagine, she’d survived whatever else is in store.

 

*** *** ***

 

And so went the coffee break. Peace settled between the two agents, leaving room to resettle themselves and to count their blessings. There weren’t many but at least they counted. A small smile developed on Mulder’s lips, a slight curvature to the left and a light baring of teeth. Scully had to laugh. Just seeing him trying to hold the chuckle… it was hilarious!

 

“Mulder, what are you thinking?” she whispered.

 

“Scully, we saw Aliens! Come on! That ought to count for something!” he exclaimed happily.

 

“No, Mulder. You saw them, I was passed out and just got a shot at some dark clouds rolling away…” she answered cheekily.

 

“I don’t believe you Scully, I know you’ve seen them. And they are not even green!”

 

“Mulder, there was no scientific proof, you doofus.” She was having fun now.

 

“Scully…”

 

“Mulder…”

 

“You know, Scully, I still can’t get over the fact that the belief I held for so long without real proof happens to be a reality. I’m mystified and yet elated.” He said turning fully to face Scully.

 

“I know. Years validated, at least to you. If it was not so creepy, I’d be happy for you Mulder. Really!” and her open face assured him of her unmitigated conviction.

 

“You know Scully, all this building up for this ending; it’s kind of a letdown. Now, I know. What does it change?” His gaze faded and suddenly Scully could see the young boy facing the inexplicable, lost as to its meaning resurfacing. She wanted to reach out to him in the most meaningful way and did not even know what that could be. So, she leaned towards him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

 

The day old scruff was a little irritating but the man underneath was all smooth. Smiling, his hand dropped to her knee, squeezing it in acknowledgement of the foundation she is giving him.

 

“I understand what you mean, but I do not believe it to be true, Mulder. You’ve accomplished so much since the first indication of extra-territorial life on earth you’ve researched. I have discovered so much and learned to trust someone like I have never done before. You changed me, Mulder, and for the best.” Scully was on a roll.

 

“Maybe I did, but you saved me. I was chasing my tail, alone in my basement; you brought me to the light. Thank you.” In a sweeping movement, he crushed her along his side, hugging his lifeline.

 

Yes, no one can fight the future alone… luckily they have each other.

 

The end - None But the Braves – Cordy69  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> _Request:_
> 
>  
> 
>  __ **Presents!:** I love fic, and would like that rather than art of any kind. Specifically, I prefer MSR - probably RST but UST can be lovely, too. Ratings-wise, nothing really smutty or extremely graphically violent, please. I could go for either quiet moments between M &S or something with a bit more plot. Post-eps or missing scenes are also good (some favorite eps include Folie a Deux, All Souls, Patient X/TR&TB, Drive, Field Trip, The Unnatural, and others). I love angst, but not needless relationship angst. I love fluff, but in-character fluff. Within those parameters, it's up to you, dear Santa!
> 
>  **Presents, The Truth:** If my Santa were so inspired, a crossover with any number of fandoms - including Doctor Who, Life, In Plain Sight, any Whedonverse, and others you could ask me about - would also be fabulous. Colonization  & post-col are good, too.
> 
>  **I would rather get CSM’s cigarette butts:** No other pairings besides Mulder/Scully, no other-character-centric plots, no stalkers, no smut or extreme violence (as previously mentioned), and if the fic is set prior to season 6, please, UST rather than RST. Also, no historical AUs or other far-out-there AUs, no pre-series, no character death (unless it is canon), and I'd tend to say no season 9 stuff.
> 
>  **Timeline:** Anything s4-7, or post-The Truth/IWTB-era would be great! (I wouldn't say no to a really well-characterized earlier season friendship fic, though.)


End file.
